You Are The Moon
by SisterGrimmErin
Summary: Luna Lovegood married Draco Malfoy because of three little events that made her believe him when he said he loved her. She divorced him for one.
1. Introduction

**You Are the Moon**

**By Sister Grimm Erin**

**X X X X X X**

Luna wasn't afraid of what she knew her friends would think of Draco. Luna wasn't afraid of anything, and she wasn't about to pick eighteen to start caring what people thought of her.

In retrospect? Things would have been a lot easier if she _had_ been the kind of girl who listened to bad words, the kind of spineless creature who folded instantly under pressure or the kind of careworn person who craved the approval of others desperately enough for it to be an addiction, or simply if she hadn't believed so fervently in him.

Much, _much _easier.

**X X X X X**

She married Draco Malfoy because of three little events that made her believe him when he said he loved her.

She divorced him for one.

**X X X X X**


	2. Through the Glass

**You Are the Moon**

**Chapter Two:**

**Incident the First**

**By Sister Grimm Erin**

**X X X X X**

Draco didn't leave Malfoy Manor because he disagreed with Voldemort or because he wanted to take a stand against evil. He didn't even leave because of Voldemort.

He left because of his cold, naked terror of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Luna had heard him sneaking by the cells. He had been clutching a key and looked even paler than usual—bright and incandescent in the moonlight, lit up by a ghost.

He had glared down at her, but it had stretched into a blank stare.

Draco had always seemed invisible to her. He had been very cruel to her at school, but, well, so had Ron Weasley and Ron was good at bottom. Luna had never really noticed him; another pretty boy who thought he'd better his lot by picking on the weird girl. Didn't they all blur together, after a point?

"Hello, Draco," Luna said conversationally. "How are you?"

He sneered at her weakly, trying to regain his balance. "Better than you."

"You sure about that?" Luna said lightly. She wasn't mocking him. Luna Lovegood had never mocked anyone in her life, and she wasn't going to start with him. "You look like death warmed over. My mother used to say that once you got pale enough to stand out in the darkness, it was time to reconsider."

He ran a hand through his hair. "You're behind bars," he contested sharply.

"And you're not, but you're still in prison," Luna said. There was not a hint of pity in her tone, only careful observation.

"You don't even know me," Draco protested. "Don't assume anything about me, you..." His usual insults of _blood traitor, Squib, or Mudblood_ didn't really fitnow did they?

"You really should see about the walls of the manor," Luna said conversationally, smoothing over his lapse. "I know this is an old house, but you'd think two of the most famous Death Eaters would be able to find a way to keep the conversations within the room in their own home."

It was a dangerous thing to say, not only for her, but to the other prisoners. If Draco ran upstairs and told his parents that the prisoners had been overhearing all the conversations within the house for the past few months, they would all be dead by morning, no matter how valuable they were.

He blanched. "You heard…"

"I'm sorry," Luna said kindly.

"Damn it, Lovegood," snapped Draco. Luna had almost been surprised he knew her name.

"Yes, Malfoy?" There was no sneer in her voice because there had been none in his.

"Stop being so nice about everything," he said, with a hint of exasperation in his voice. "Look where it's gotten you."

"Here, yes. But I'm still alive."

"There's more to life than being alive," retorted Draco.

"Yes," she said immediately. "It's called fighting."

"You can't do much fighting from there," he said cynically.

"I can. Just not the kind you'd understand," she said, laying her head back against the wall.

"If we all live through this," Draco said slowly, "will you explain?"

"Someday, Draco," she told him. "Someday."

**X X X X X **

Luna forgot about him until a few months later.


	3. Firewhisky

**You Are the Moon**

**By Sister Grimm Erin**

**Incident the Second**

**X X X X X X**

Luna forgot about him until a few months later.

She was in The Hog's Head, about to order, when Draco sat down and asked her what she wanted to drink.

Luna went along with it without missing a beat, although she could hear the faint squeal of the gossiping friends Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil as she removed her schoolbag from the neighboring barstool.

Despite the fact that _butterbeer_ had been on the tip of her tongue, she told him firewhisky.

Draco smiled at her. It was a real smile, not a smirk, and she'd never before noticed what a difference that slight change of expression made to his facial features.

"Careful with that," he warned her, a hint of benign mischief in his eyes as it burned through her throat.

Luna turned red, half-choking on the strong drink. She waited a few moments, and smiled up at him.

"You were brilliant in Charms yesterday," Draco said. "I don't think I've ever seen Pansy quite that shade of red."

Luna shrugged. "I didn't mean it the way she took it."

"Turnabout is fair play, Luna. She deserved it," Draco said quietly.

"What, for trying to make fun of Loony Lovegood?" Luna said, quirking an eyebrow. "That's a Hogwarts extracurricular, not anything worth either of our time."

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry." He looked shocked for a beat after he said it, and it was then Luna realized she was the first person he'd ever apologized to.

"It's all right," Luna said so quickly she was surprised to find she meant it. "Draco. Why are we friends now?"

Draco blinked. "Are we?"

Luna shrugged. "If this firewhisky isn't poisoned, yes."

Draco's eyes crinkled.

**X X X X X**

And somehow, they were friends.

Draco had fallen out with Pansy Parkinson before fifth year; most of his old circle was dead, except for the two half-bloods Anthony Nott and Millicent Bulstrode, who accepted her well enough.

Ginny knocked on her door the instant she and Draco were spotted together in the library.

"What in hell were you _thinking_?" Ginny wanted to know, brown eyes blazing angrily.

"What? What did I do?" Luna asked with perfect truth, not looking up from her copy of _The Quibbler_.

"You and Draco _Malfoy_," said Ginny pointedly.

"Oh. Yeah. He was helping me with charms, and I was helping him with Transfiguration," Luna said easily, still transfixed on the 'Letters to the Editor.'

"You can't go fraternizing with the enemy," Ginny snapped.

"The war's over, Ginny," Luna reminded her patiently.

"To you, maybe," Ginny said pointedly. Then she took another tack. "Considering you spent half the war in his parents' dungeon, I really would have thought you wouldn't be on speaking terms."

"We have to be on speaking terms with everyone," Luna said. "Communication is the only way. Inter-house friendship, remember? If McGonagall can forgive, so can I."

"You, maybe," Ginny said, sighing. "But he's got something planned for you. Mark my words, Luna — he's not being nice without a purpose."

Luna looked up. "There are tons of _nalizes_ around you. They're getting in your hair. Want my hairbrush? I carry around three unused ones for just this purpose."

"Luna, be serious," Ginny said, but one of her hands crept involuntarily to her hair.

"There's one right by your earring," Luna continued. "They cause lice, you know."

Ginny gripped her earlobe and half-shrieked.

Luna tossed her hairbrush at her. Ginny caught it reflexively on her way out of the Ravenclaw common room.

The rest of her friends were less easily dissuaded.

**X X X X X**


	4. Impulse

**You Are the Moon**

**By Sister Grimm Erin**

**X X X X X**

It was the night before they left Hogwarts.

Luna wasn't quite sure how she and Draco had ended up in the same corner of the Great Hall. True, they were friends of a sort, but he was more in the habit of getting drunk and wandering off with Pansy Parkinson at parties, and she was more in the habit of not even attending.

Luna had come to this party just to be able to say she was there, and she'd worn a light blue dress that had been her mother's. It had gotten a shocked stare from Seamus Finnigan and a contemplative glance from Dean Thomas, which, of course, had passed her completely by.

"Hello, Draco," she told him as he sat next to her. "That stuff any good?" Luna asked, gesturing to the bottle of wine hidden underneath his dress robes.

"It's brilliant, but I'm not drinking it in here," said Draco vaguely, indicating the Great Hall with a wave of two fingers. "Want to go somewhere else?"

Luna looked around at her closest friends. Ginny was yelling at Harry, Ron was tugging on Hermione's arm, George and Angelina were necking, and Padma Patil was slapping Seamus Finnigan silly.

"Certainly," Luna said faintly.

**X X X X X**

They ended up very, very drunk on top of a very comfortable couch in the Room of Requirement.

Draco, Luna discovered, was something of a manic depressive drinker. He balanced uneasily between enthusiasm about his latest obsession and sobbing about the lack of resolution.

Luna, Draco realized through a haze of fog in his brain, was a very cheerful, cuddly drinker. All kinds of boundaries seemed to evaporate. That wary look in those light blue eyes seemed to fog over with each glass of wine.

"You're pretty," Luna murmured into his ear, giggling a little bit as she nestled against him.

"I could say the same for you," Draco declared in tones of complete seriousness.

"Will you?" asked Luna seriously, hand clasping onto his as she leaned a little bit of her weight into him.

"No," Draco decided. "You're not pretty; you're beautiful."

They were lying very close.

What happened next is between them and the walls.


	5. Interlude

**You Are the Moon**

**By Sister Grimm Erin**

**X X X X X**

But, no, Draco and Luna did not wake up and immediately get engaged. You readers are so impatient for such hopeless romantics.

In fact, it would be two years before Luna Lovegood even set eyes on Draco Malfoy again. But good love stories don't happen all at once. In fact, they almost always happen in the middle of another story altogether.

**X X X X X **

Luna Lovegood, recent graduate, was offered a position in the Ministry's Auror department, much to her shock, but she declined the offer with no real regret. She was offered a job with Gringotts, which she also turned down with elaborate courtesies.

After exhausting the possibilities of Diagon Alley, Luna decided to try something different.

Ted Lovegood's daughter was strange, but she was not unschooled in the ways of the Muggle World. She'd been shopping at the grocery in Ottery St. Catchpole and wearing non-wizarding clothes in the summer since her mother's death.

So she canvassed the 'Help Wanted' ads in the London classifieds and applied to everywhere she could.

The best offer she got was from an art gallery. It was the best because it offered living accommodations above the store for 'the right person.'

Luna arrived at the store wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow peasant top under a white raincoat. Her umbrella was clear and read 'Rain Here.'

It was a sunny day.

The manager blinked at her. "Miss Lovegood?"

"Luna, yes," the girl said, beaming sunnily.

She had the job within the hour.

**X X X X X**

Luna Lovegood had been living in what some generous soul might have called a studio apartment for two years when some life-changing fireworks went off behind her apartment at around five o'clock at night.


End file.
